Getting out of the closet in the closet
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim is pulled into a closet after she got discovered wandering around in Drakken's lair. She is stuck in that closet with a certain person. What will happen? Will she explain why she was wandering around? Find it out in this story! KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot.. fluffy bla bla bla.. Shego and Kim.. aka KIGO story**

**I don't own Kim Possible.. Yes i still don't own it.. it still Belongs to Disney**

**Hope you like it! Rated M**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Getting out o**__**f the closet, in the closet.**_

Kim let herself drop to the ground from an air ventilation shaft and looked around slowly. She made sure no one was around and started to wander around in the corridors. All the doors looked the same and the corridors as well. _Where the hell is she?_ She thought as she looked around.

She was currently sneaking around in Drakken's lair and she was searching Shego. It wasn't a really successful search at the moment. She was clueless about where she was. _Great I'm lost in a lair of my enemy._ She thought and she sighed. She continued her journey in the endless identical corridors. Sometimes stopping to look around if someone was following her. As far as she knew nobody was following her. But that's where she was wrong.

A well known green skinned woman was following her around in the corridors. She was using the shadows to hide herself. And she was doing a really good job at the moment. As Drakken always says 'Shego! Don't do that! You make less noise then a ninja'. And that was when she wasn't even trying to sneak up on him. She was indeed very quiet, but it was very amusing to see Kim wander around without any clue.

It was even more amusing that Kim didn't even know she was following her. If Shego wasn't focusing on staying unnoticed she would've laughed at this. But she kept quiet and professional. Kim once again continued her trail through the corridors, still not knowing which way she had to go. Followed by Shego who exactly knew where they were.

She heard Kim groan in frustration and swallowed a small chuckle. _Princess is getting frustrated. Haha... that's funny._ Shego thought as she eyed the smaller woman. Kim stopped in the middle of a junction, four corridors splitting up. She looked around checking every corridor and groaned again.

"How many corridors could you possibly need?!" She asked herself. _A lot._ Shego answered in her mind.

"A lot." Kim answered her own question and just picked another corridor. Shego was surprised that Kim gave the same answer and it made her wonder if she had said it out loud.

She probably didn't or else Kim would be freaking out now and she isn't. Shego shrugged and continued following Kim through the corridors. _She's never going to find what she wants to find._ Shego thought as she watched her go right.

Shego had a pretty good idea of who Kim was searching at the moment. The main lab wasn't hard to find, but her room was almost impossible to find if you didn't know where it was_. If she was searching Drakken... she would've found him already. She is definitely searching me._ Shego thought as she continued to eye the girl. _I wonder why she's searching me…._ She thought but shrugged of that thought before she started to think crazy things.

She simply followed and watched the girl wander through the corridors and it amused her a lot. _This is kind of pathetic... I should help her... But then I have to give myself away. I'll just follow her a bit more. _Shego thought as she saw the girl's frustration grow. _Thank god nobody watches the monitors of the cameras._ Shego thought, knowing that Kim had been recorded several times now.

Just when she finished the sentence in her head, a siren started to go off. _Shit... someone was watching the monitors!_ Shego thought and she crept past Kim and hid herself in a closet. Kim was looking around with a slight panicked look. The footsteps of the henchmen could be heard and Kim started to freak.

"Shit... shit shit shit... What to do?! What to do?!" She asked herself. She walked forward and before she could turn into another corridor, a closet door opened and she got dragged into it.

Shego dragged her in and held her hand against the girl's mouth. The footsteps of the henchmen were getting louder and louder, they were right outside now. Shego let Kim stand on her own feet and turned her around, her hand still on Kim's mouth. Kim calmed down when she saw who it was, but a part of her panicked again.

"Ssht, I'm not going to do anything. Just stay quiet we have to wait until they're gone." Shego whispered and Kim nodded. Shego dropped her hand and Kim inhaled deeply.

"Thanks for helping me." Kim said.

"No problem, but why were you searching me?" Shego asked wanting to know the answer.

"I- I … wasn't searching for you... I was searching Drakken." Kim stuttered.

"No you were searching for me. Drakken is in the main lab and that's easy to find. That and he isn't doing anything *evil* at the moment." Shego said mimicking two bunny's at the word evil. Kim didn't know how to answer and decided to avoid the question.

"Well... why are you helping me?" Kim asked hoping she didn't have to answer Shego's question.

"Aah… I see you don't want to answer my question. Well okay then I won't answer yours." Shego said and now the only thing heard were the henchmen outside.

Kim shifted a bit in the closet and wished she hadn't. She brushed against Shego's breasts and lower parts of her body.

"Whoa princess no need to assault me." Shego whispered with a grin on her face.

"I wasn't assaulting you! I tried to move a bit because I'm not comfortable this way." Kim answered a blush creeping up her cheeks. Luckily it was dark in the closet so Shego couldn't see it.

Kim was happy for that cause her blush was as red as her hair. Shego chuckled a bit and shifted so Kim could get in a comfortable stance. Not that much was possible in that little closet but it was better then her first position. They became quiet and listened if the henchmen were still standing outside and they were.

"Why are they standing in front of this closet?" Kim asked.

"I don't know they're pretending to search you. Now they're just having a chat and avoiding doing their job." Shego answered simply.

"And they have to do that in front of this closet?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... apparently." Shego said and it became quiet again.

The silence continued and Kim thought she had been in that closet for ages. In fact ten minutes had passed and she wasn't happy with that. '

"Why aren't they leaving?!" She asked still hearing the henchmen.

"I would try to avoid doing my job too if I had that job. That's exactly what they're doing." Shego replied.

Kim didn't respond to that, but she knew Shego had a point.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Kim asked suddenly. It was indeed very hot in that closet; Shego had noticed it as well.

"It's probably hot because of me." She said simply.

"Ha-ha... very funny... no really is it hot in here or not?" Kim said brushing away Shego's comment.

"It's hot but really it's because of me. My body temperature is higher then yours and it's kind of radiating in this small space." Shego explained.

"Oh…" Was all Kim said in response.

"You thought that I meant that I'm hot?" Shego asked raising her eyebrow. Kim couldn't see her raise her eyebrow but she knew that was what she was doing.

"Uh yeah that's what I thought." Kim answered honestly.

"Okay that's possible seeing as I am Hot." Shego replied a grin forming on her face again.

"Yeah that's true." Kim whispered so soft that it could nearly be heard. But being so close to Kim made it possible for Shego to hear it.

"Oh so the hero has a thing for me doesn't she?" Shego said in her teasing tone.

"No I don't, now stop." Kim said a bit of anger in her voice. Shego smiled and didn't continue about it. Instead she grabbed Kim's shoulders and turned their positions. Kim was slightly shocked by the action but Shego just wanted to see what the henchmen were up to.

"Don't worry I'm not assaulting you like you assaulted me." Shego whispered and she turned to face the door. She grabbed the knob and turned it slowly. She opened the door a little bit, just enough for her to look through.

"Oh shit." She whispered and she closed the door again.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"They have that look on their faces." Shego said, turning Kim and herself around again.

"What kind of look?" Kim asked in a slightly worried tone.

"That… *we're going to stay here forever* look." Shego said and she leaned against the wall of the closet.

"Seriously? How can you know that… they have a face for that?" Kim asked thinking she was joking.

"Yeah there's a face for that I almost invented it." Shego replied in a serious tone.

"Oh… so we're stuck here for a really long time?" Kim asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Yeah looks like that." Shego replied simply

Kim cursed to herself in silence. _It was a mistake to come here._ She thought to herself. _What was she trying to prove anyway? That she loves Shego and that she could possibly love her back? It's stupid she doesn't love me back._ Kim thought and she let out a sad sigh.

"Hey what's with the long face?" Shego asked even thought she couldn't see Kim's face.

"You can't even see me, how can you possibly know that?" Kim asked.

"Well I can feel that your mood switched and that sigh gave away a lot." Shego answered, stating the obvious.

"Oh… well I don't really want to talk about it." Kim replied in a saddened tone.

"That's okay I'm not forcing you. But if you want to tell me you can. We'll be stuck here for a while so I can at least be a bit nice." Shego said and it made Kim feel a bit better.

"Thanks Shego." Kim said a small unseen smile on her face.

"But really tell me, why are you here?" Shego asked thinking Kim would tell her.

"Well… I came here to do something. But when you asked why the long face... that's when I realised it was something stupid." Kim answered.

"What's so stupid then?" Shego asked softly.

"I uh wanted to tell you that I'm uh probably… maybe… a little bit… in love with you." Kim said and she held her breath after the last word.

Shego's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Luckily that couldn't be seen and she thought how she should react.

"Uh… why me?" She asked uncertain of what she had to say.

"I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you. You're gorgeous and you're really good in fighting. You fly jets and fighters and your body is extremely hot. Do I need another reason to have a crush on you?" Kim asked not believing she had just said that.

"You forgot unbelievably funny and charming and of course powerful." Shego replied.

"But I'm a villain and you're a goody two-shoes." Shego said.

"I'm not a goody two-shoes! Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I'm a goody two-shoes! And I know I'm good and you're bad… but I can't do anything about it. I just love you… there's nothing more to say'. Kim said.

"Well I don't usually say this… but… I uh kind of… like you." Shego said softly.

"Whoa wait you mean that…?" Kim said.

"Yes." Shego said cutting Kim off.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Uh hello? We have the whole I'm bad you're good thing going on here. That and I am not a person who likes to show emotions much." Shego explained.

"I can understand that you need to look bad." Kim said simply

"Yeah something like that." Shego answered.

"I have the issue that I'm bisexual or even gay and that I'm a world famous hero." Kim said softly.

"So we both have to keep up our image." Shego said finishing Kim's thought.

"Exactly." Was everything she said. Shego was still leaning against the wall and pulled Kim against her.

Kim was a bit startled but leaned back against the villain.

"You got out of the closet in a closet." Shego said dry.

"I was just waiting for you to say that." Kim said and she chuckled soft.

"But you're totally right." She said and Shego joined the soft laughter. The laughter died slowly and it became quiet again. They could now hear that the henchmen were still in the corridor.

"God they're really never going to leave are they?" Kim asked her frustration growing.

"I told you they had that look on their faces." Shego replied.

"So we have to find something we can do in the time we're here." She continued.

"Hmm but what?" Kim asked as she leaned into Shego even more.

"Well I have an idea." Shego said and her hand slipped down Kim's stomach. Kim gasped but didn't remove her hand.

"I suddenly like your wide cargo jeans." Shego whispered and her hand went into Kim's pants and underwear.

"I told you that they're not so bad." Kim replied as she felt how Shego's hand made its way down. A part of her mind told her to stop Shego, but she didn't. She waited and enjoyed Shego's touch. She gasped softly as she felt a finger stroke her sensitive part. She avoided Kim's clit and stroked everything around it. She felt Kim get wet and she was glad she could do that to her. Kim pushed her hips up and Shego brushed against her clit. Kim shivered and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Kim laid her head back onto Shego's shoulder. Her neck now bare for Shego, who started to nibble, kiss and suck the skin softly. Kim bit her lower lip as she felt Shego's lips on her skin and her hand touching her there. She wanted to moan loudly but she knew she couldn't do that. Shego wrapped her other arm around Kim, keeping her steady. Slowly she started to push a finger into Kim's wet sex.

She stopped for a moment. "Princess are you a virgin?" She asked softly. Kim nodded.

"Hold on this is going to hurt a bit." Shego whispered and she pushed her finger through the remaining hymen. Kim bit her lip harder as she felt it rip. _Thank god she's a cheerleader it would've hurt even more if it was fully intact._ Shego thought as her finger settled inside Kim.

She waited until Kim was ready. "You can go on." She whispered. Shego complied and pushed a second finger into the girl. Then started up a slow rhythm, pulling them out and pushing them back in. Her thumb was slowly rubbing Kim's clit, her fingers moving in and out of Kim. She felt Kim lean against her even more and tightened her arm around her.

Kim's knees started to feel weak as the pleasure started to grow. Shego's fingers were going faster and faster, the pressure on her clit getting higher. She felt a moan come up and bit her lip, but it still came out. Shego cursed and turned Kim around without removing her fingers. Her pace quickened and Kim started to move her hips towards Shego's hand. Meeting her trusts and making them harder.

Shego kissed Kim muffling the sounds that she was making. Shego could feel that Kim was getting close to the edge and pushed harder against her clit. She continued to kiss Kim muffling a loud moan that escaped her throat. Her inner walls started to clench around Shego's fingers and her moans were getting louder and louder. Shego knew that it wouldn't take long now.

She broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths. Her lips smashed against Kim's again when another moan escaped the red head's throat. She pushed a third finger into the girl and trusted hard. It sent Kim over the edge and she moaned loudly into Shego's mouth. Her orgasm washed over her and Shego could swear she heard her name. She pulled her hand out of Kim's pants and licked her fingers clean.

She grabbed Kim and kissed her hard, turning them around in the small closet. She broke the kiss and Kim collapsed to the floor. She was gasping for air, her knees weak. Shego opened the door and saw that the henchmen were gone.

She pushed the door open and looked back at Kim.

"That was fun; I'll see you around princess, bye." Shego said and she blew Kim a hand kiss and left. Kim couldn't respond as she was still catching her breath. Nor could she stand up and follow Shego, seeing as her knees were still weak. Her legs felt like jelly and she stayed on the floor.

She waited until she had the strength to stand up again. She got up and got out of the closet. She looked around, looking if she could find a sign of Shego but she couldn't. She sighed.

"That was amazing." She whispered to herself. _Time to go home._ She thought and she returned to the ventilation shaft she had dropped out. She climbed into it and was amazed that she had been able to find it.

"Stupid corridors they all look the same." She muttered as she climbed to the roof. She kicked the grill and jumped out of the shaft. She grabbed her jetpack that she had left on the roof.

"I still don't know where her room is… but… that doesn't matter she likes me back." Kim said and she sighed.

"I just don't know how I'm going to explain to Ron that I'm gay and I just had sex with Shego in a closet." Kim said to herself.

_I'll figure that out when I get there._ She thought and she turned her jetpack on and flew towards Ron's house.

_**The end**_

* * *

**_This was my oneshot Kigo story.. haha.. yeah coming out of the closet in the closet.. haha.. it's not funny I know.. its lame.. I like lame XD_**

**_But it does match the story..._**

**_Hope you liked it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK OK OK.. A short.... second chapter.. just to show that Kim's parents agree to her relationship yada yada you know the drill...**_

**_Nothing hot happening in this chapter... but uh_**

**_enjoy !_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Getting out of the closet, in the closet.**_

After a few frustrating hours in a closet which turned into quite pleasurable moments Kim returned home. Or well she gave Ron a visit first. She had told him almost everything about the whole closet thing. The only thing she hadn't told him was the fact that Shego took her virginity in that closet. The blond boy became pale and Kim was certain he was going to faint. The moment she told him that she was gay he indeed fainted. She had sighed and placed him on the bed. Right then and there she decided not to tell anyone about her coming out of the closet.

It was obvious that news like that would have a big impact on people. She didn't even want to think about what the cheerleading squad would say to her. They'd probably think that she had been checking them out all this time. She had left Ron on his bed and returned home. The lights were still on when she walked up to her house. With a tired sigh she opened the door and went inside. She kicked her shoes off and strolled into the living room.

At that very moment she got the biggest surprise ever. She froze and stared at the person sitting in front of her. Right there, on her couch was Shego and she was or had been chatting with Ann. They both looked up at the clearly stunned teenager.

"Kim you're home! Look who's here!" Her mother announced almost too happy. Kim snapped out of her daze and raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, you do know who that is right?" Kim questioned dry.

"Of course I do honey, now come and sit down. We were just talking about you." Ann said and she patted the spot next to her. Kim hesitantly walked up to the couch and looked if she could see any mind control chips on her mother. She didn't see any but that didn't mean her mother wasn't being mind controlled. She took the offered seat and just looked at her mother. Her eyes went to Shego and she realized that this was the first time she saw Shego in normal clothes.

She was wearing black jeans and a green blouse instead of her catsuit.

"So you were uh… talking about me?" Kim questioned breaking the silence.

"Hmm yes indeed we were." Ann replied.

"Yes we were discussing some arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?" Kim asked.

"The arrangements so the two of you can spend time together of course!" Her mother replied happily.

"Mom…. What are you talking about?"

"Oh honey there's no need to be shy about this. I knew that one day you two would hook up. It was so obvious that you two weren't really enemies but so much more." Her mother gushed. Kim's jaw looked like it was going to unhinge and her eyes were wide in shock. She sat there in complete silence, taking in what her mother just told her.

"H-hook… up?" Kim questioned.

"Yes going on dates and spending time together. You know what I mean with hooking up right?" Ann asked her daughter and Kim just nodded.

"Come princess you do remember the day we hooked up right?" Shego asked sweetly.

"Uh no sorry I forgot." Kim replied dry.

"Oh honey that's just because this is your first serious relationship. Don't worry about that and by the way Shego told me that you just hooked up today." Her mother rambled.

"R-right.. today." Kim replied thinking about the hours in the closet. She had been beyond pissed when Shego left her there all alone. She of course hadn't known that this was going to happen. She realized that she didn't care about the fact that Shego had left her there anymore.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I hope you don't mind that Shego told me first. She told me that you'd have trouble with it so she decided to tell me what was going on."

"Well I'm glad she told you cause I really didn't know how I was going to tell you this." Kim replied surprising Shego with her reaction.

"And don't worry about your father dear I'll handle that. He's going to be happy when I tell him that boys won't be a problem anymore."

"Right, thanks mom."

"No problem dear, now go show Shego her room will you?" Kim nodded and got to her feet. Shego got up as well and followed Kim to the guestroom.

"So you're going to stay here?" Kim asked curious.

"Yes your mother thinks we need more time together." Shego replied.

"Shego…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked. "I mean you take my virginity and leave me all alone. Then I have the shock of my life finding you chatting with my mom. Then I get another surprise about the fact that we're dating. And now you're acting like we really are dating."

"You don't want to date me?" Shego asked in a hurt voice. Kim blinked a few times at that question; surprised that Shego actually sounded hurt. This was the first time that Shego showed another side of herself voluntarily. Kim never expected her to have such a side but this proved that she had been wrong.

"You really want to date me?" Kim asked in return.

"Why wouldn't I? We confessed how we feel about each other. You're the only one that can handle my temper and you're the only one who can keep up with me. We both know we have a lot in common and I can actually be… nice." Shego replied.

Kim was stunned; no she was beyond stunned. She had never expected such an answer_. Does she really want to do this?_She questioned herself. She knew that Shego was right, they did indeed confess how they felt about each other. And she knew that they really did have a lot in common. To keep it simple, there wasn't a thing that kept Kim from saying yes. She even believed the fact that Shego can be nice. She had already seen a little bit of her other side and was rather curious to see the rest.

A smile appeared on her face, realizing that Shego really wanted to do this.

"Shego, I really want to date you. It's going to be hard because everybody thinks that we're sworn enemies but it'll be worth it. I believe you have a different side to you and I would be honored if you gave me the chance to get to know the real you." Kim replied. _This is it!_ They thought simultaneously.

Shego grabbed Kim's hand and slowly pulled her closer. Kim was already closing her eyes and Shego did the same. They slowly started to lean in, prepared to share a passionate kiss. Their lips were mere inches away when a knock was heard on the door. They jumped apart quickly and Kim's mother came in. She looked at them and couldn't help but laugh when she saw that they were both blushing.

"I just came in to tell you that dinner is almost ready." She said and she closed the door again. Kim and Shego looked at each other and back at the closed door. This time Shego didn't hesitate any longer and pulled Kim into her arms. With her fingers underneath Kim's chin she lifted her head, making her look up.

"Let's do it right this time." Shego whispered. She leaned forward and captured Kim's soft pink lips. Kim moaned softly against Shego's full dark lips and kissed back. The kiss went on for several moments, both savoring the moment. They broke apart when Ann called them to the dinner table. They panted softly and shared a laugh before they joined the family at the dining table.

They walked into the dining room and everybody except Ann shot them strange looks.

"Uh hi there." Shego said nervously and she took a seat. Kim sat down next to her and glanced at her mother.

"Well everybody this is Shego as you all know of course." Ann announced and James and the tweebs nodded.

"What is she… - …doing here?" The twins asked.

"She's my girlfriend she's aloud to be here so shut it." Kim snapped. Everybody looked at her in surprise, 1 because she snapped for no reason 2 because she just announced that Shego is in fact her girlfriend.

"Your uh… girlfriend Kimmie-cub?" James questioned.

"Yes my girlfriend, we officially got together today." Kim explained.

"Well that's very… sweet. Boys be nice to your sister's girlfriend okay?" James said and they just nodded in reply.

"Now that everything is clear let's start eating!" Ann said and everybody started to dig in. Shego remained quiet, not quite sure how to handle all of it. She could break-in without a sweat, she could fight Kim with ease but dealing with family was something she couldn't do. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence and the tweebs didn't even dare to look at Shego or Kim.

After they finished dinner Kim and Shego went up to Kim's room.

"I never knew you could be so blunt." Shego said sitting down on Kim's bed.

"Well I just… snapped… sorry. I'm usually not like that but it was the easiest way to tell them." Kim explained taking a seat as well.

"I guess you're right, it's better then beating around the bush."

"Exactly." Kim replied.

"Talking about beating around the bush… why wait any longer?" Shego asked. Kim gave her a confused look and Shego just rolled her eyes. She gripped Kim's shoulders and pushed her back on the bed.

"I'm done waiting." She whispered and she straddled Kim's waist. By now the red head had figured what Shego meant and she went along with it. She wanted to protest because they had already done it today but she didn't because she figured that twice wasn't going to harm anyone.

The next two hours were even hotter then the hours in the closet. Shego pleasured Kim until she saw stars. They somehow managed to keep it quiet, not wanting to be caught. Kim returned Shego the pleasure and they ended up in a sweaty heap on her bed.

"I never knew you were such a horny teenager princess." Shego said as she pulled Kim into her arms.

"Well you're not exactly a monk yourself." Kim replied and Shego chuckled at that.

"Well then I think we're a perfect match then."

"I hope so because I'm not going to let you go." Kim said hugging Shego tightly.

"I'll never let you go pumpkin."

"Don't worry about me leaving because I wasn't planning to do so."

"Good." Shego let out a yawn and snuggled against Kim. She pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. "Because if you do leave I'll fry your ass." She muttered as sleep claimed her. Kim giggled softly and gave Shego a light peck on the lips.

"I love you Shego." Kim whispered and it remained quiet. She closed her eyes thinking that Shego had fallen asleep.

"I love you too." Came the soft sleep reply and Kim fell asleep with a smile on her face and the love of her life in her arms.

_The Real! End_

* * *

_Yeah a short second chapter... nothing happened and it's a fluffy cliché ending.. but it had to be done... that's what a little voice said in the back of my mind.. so ..._

_thanks for reading it. _


End file.
